Somewhere In The Middle
by intrajanelle
Summary: The strange and dubious adventures of a middle-school aged SPR, a hapless teaching assistant and a deranged Yasuhara. All in the name of TEA!
1. WTH

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Seriously, ask anyone._

_A/N: This entire story was a mistake. I meant it to be a one-shot but its spun out of control!!! It will now be a THREE-shot. Readers of my other stories, please forgive me for this distraction BUT I hope you like it!!!_

_WHEEEEE. Read!!!_

* * *

_Somewhere In the Middle_

_Chapter 1: WTH_

Middle school, as it is known in the states, is a term used to describe the few school years between our childhood and our young adulthood. It is a transition from sitting in classes full of wild children to sitting in classes full of wild teenagers, and most, if not all, preteens must undergo its fateful conversion if they wish to survive high school.

Teachers begin to treat you like trash in middle school. Textbooks look like they should be thrown away, rather than used regularly, and lessons become harder and harder. Students, friends and classmates are separated according to GPA's, gender and talents. Enemies become friends, friends become boy/girlfriends and friends become enemies all as hormones drain what is left of our lives through the holes at our feet.

We are left confused, fuddled and somewhat grownup before we are thrown in to the world with nothing more than our wits and talents to tell us up from down; and this entire painful process begins the second we step through those doors on the first day of middle school.

Although those things may change, and our grades will slip to the dregs of our subconscious, as social interactions become our only worry, one thing remains the same...

"Ten dollars Mai will be late," Takigawa exclaimed, slapping his hand on his desk.

Ayako looked up from her nail file, her short red hair flipping up as she did so, "You're on," she challenged, "You have no faith in Mai."

"I have faith in her..." Takigawa teased, "faith that she will be late! Just like yesterday and the day before and the day before that..."

Ayako reached up with her sharp nails and smacked Takigawa on the backside of the head. He pouted at her and propped his textbook up so that it separated them. A second later he peeked over the top and stuck his tongue out. Stupid Ayako. Stupid nail file.

"Hello mates," a chipper Australian voice greeted, calling Takigawa over the edge of his textbook to inform John of Ayako's cruel, vicious ways.

"She took her claws and dug them in to my skull!" Takigawa complained, "Wanna see the scars...?"

John shook his head adamantly pushing himself further away from his friends desk as Ayako launched her file at Takigawa.

Shivering in his chair John looked up to see Masako entering the room with her head hanging low, unusual for the self confident sixth grader.

"Why Ms. Hara, what's wrong?" John asked worriedly, watching her as she took her seat beside the rest of them in the back of the class.

Masako looked up at him with a frown, "Please John, call me Masako, and anyway...Oliver rejected me again," she said, falling in to her seat with a 'flop', "I just don't see what he hates about me."

John watched her silently, his cheeks slowly turning red even as he averted his eyes from her face, "Well Ms. Ha-ah, Masako, I'm not sure that he hates you so much that he...likes someone else."

Masako's eyes widened, framing her long eyelashes, she leaned closer to John who promptly turned redder, "Who? Who does he like?"

John scratched his neck absentmindedly, "Well, ah, you see.."

"Morning class," the teacher announced, walking in to class with a wide smile and a clipboard under one arm.

"Morning Ms. Mori," the class responded diligently.

Takigawa and Ayako ceased their bickering long enough to pull out their homework and face the front of the class; before Takigawa threw a note at Ayako's head and Ayako scribbled a reply and threw it back, and after that John and Masako faced the front of the class trying very hard not to let it be seen that they were involved.

7: 45. The bell rang and Takigawa's head shot up so fast that he whacked his head on Ayako's hand which she had been preparing to smack him with.

"Ow," Takigawa winced, "I win!"

With no shyness of grumbling Ayako dug in her back pack, found a ten dollar bill and smacked it on Takigawa's desk so hard that half of the students turned around in their chairs.

"What are you looking at?" Ayako hissed, spreading a magazine out inside of her textbook.

The teacher, Madoka Mori, looked up as the classroom's door swung open. Nonchalantly a tall, pale sixth grader entered the classroom, not even sparing the teacher a glance. His taller, paler, older friend walking in behind him.

"You're late Oliver," Ms. Mori announced from the blackboard, "You too Lin."

Instead of protesting, rather, Naru turned to Madoka and pointed at Lin, "He's your teaching assistant, I was with him, so therefore I'm not late."

Madoka turned on Lin as she was halfway done writing out the greeting on the blackboard, he shrugged and spread his laptop out on her desk, making himself comfortable. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

Naru took his seat in the back beside John and Takigawa and as he did so Yasuhara spun around and leaned against the stoic boy's desk.

Naru only stared at him, giving him a weighted look while Takigawa and Ayako stared until Takigawa shouted, "Where were you? Have you been here this whole time?!"

"Mr. Houshou please be quiet," Madoka requested, rubbing her temples in the front of the class.

"Sorry, Ms. Mori," Takigawa recited diligently, immediately leaning over the aisle to hiss in Yasuhara's ear, "Where were you?"

Yasuhara only smiled, his glasses glinting deviously in the sunlight bouncing through the windows. He adjusted his frames and faced the front of the class, copying what was written on the blackboard.

Takigawa leaned back in his seat sharing a look with Ayako of confusion. A look that Yasuhara did not see.

"Alright class, this morning we will be talking about-"

"I'm sorry!" a voice panted in the doorway, "I'm here, I'm here, I'm sorry!"

Madoka sighed, leaning against the blackboard in frustration as the class turned to stare at the person walking exhaustedly in to the class.

"Gene, you're late," Madoka said pointedly, scribbling something on to her clipboard before returning to the lesson. "Today, we will be learning about..."

Gene took a seat behind his brother, "Hey bro," he greeted.

Naru didn't gratify him with a response, instead he stared at the blackboard, copying the notes with fortuitous precision.

Takigawa leaned across the aisle towards Gene, he hissed, "Where were you?"

Gene smiled, pulling his pencils and leaf paper from his bag, "I got a little...held up. You see-"

Ayako smacked her gum in between her lips, startling Takigawa and Gene. She looked up at them, "What?"

Yasuhara spun around in his desk, "That was gross," he smiled, and then turned back around.

Takigawa stared at Yasu and then Ayako and his hand flew to his mouth. Gene watched him amusedly, as laughter just barely slipped between his fingers. No longer able to hold it in Takigawa's hand flew away from his mouth and he laughed out loud, startling Ms. Mori who tripped on a piece of chalk and landed on her fallen clipboard.

Lin stood quickly, he took Madoka's hand and helped her to her feet as she brushed off her skirt. She blushed. "Really, that's okay. You don't have to help me up," she insisted.

Lin watched her, "I'm your teaching assistant, it's what I'm here for. To assist."

He reached down and handed her, clipboard in one swift move. Madoka watched him as he sat down again, staring for only a moment before continuing her lesson.

Takigawa was leaning back in his chair, his textbook propped on his desk, hiding his face. Madoka sighed heavily and decided to let it go. Luckily she had taken some aspirin earlier that morning.

"As I was saying-"

The door flew open again, this time crashing against the wall so hard that its opener slipped, falling to the floor with her hand still firmly grasping the door handle. She gave a small shriek before saying, "Ow, I'm okay."

Madoka stared at Mai with tense, furrowed eyebrows. "Mai, you're late. Take your seat please."

The small girl looked up at her teacher and then, as she was standing, spotted Naru in the back of the class, "But Ms. Mori it isn't my fault! He did it! Lin and Naru tricked me in to going in to the teacher's lounge to make them tea, and hey snuck away when they saw the Principal going in! By the time he was done yelling at me I was already late! Please don't count me tardy, please, please, please with sugar on top!"

Madoka stared at the girl in bemused horror. Her head turned to Naru sporadically until she was staring at him, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

"Oliver Davis...is this true?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Naru shook his head, "She forgot to mention that Gene tried to stop her and made him late as well."

Madoka slumped to the floor, Mai watching her in confusion.

"Ms. Mori are you okay?" she asked, lifting a hand to help.

"Go. Sit. Down." Madoka said through her teeth, and Mai hurriedly complied.

The rest of the class watched their teacher in expectation, except for Naru who was reading a book, Ayako who was filing her nails, texting and reading a magazine, and Yasuhara, who had mysteriously disappeared again.

Madoka looked up from her stupor only to find dozens of eyes boring in to hers. She blinked and then picked up her clipboard, stood herself up and brushed herself off. She was through trying to teach these children. This happened every single day...

"Okay kids, I'm going shopping. While I'm gone its study hall!" she announced, grabbing her purse and slamming the door behind her as she left.

For a moment after she was gone there was silence and then a chorus of cheers erupted from the students.

"That took longer than usual," Ayako grumbled, "She usually doesn't make it through the attendance."

Mai smiled at her friends from her seat beside Naru's. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

Ayako, Takigawa, John and Masako spun around to face her but before they could say anything Naru cut in, "Shut up and make me some more tea."

To which Mai's face fell, her cheeks flushing furiously, she opened her mouth to give a snippy response but Naru only opened his mouth again, "It wasn't that bad. Maybe I'll even hire you one day, you can be my assistant and make me tea."

Gene's face split in to a smile as he watched Mai's face twist in to an excited grin.

"Yeah, and everyone else can help too. We can all work together," Mai exclaimed, "Monk, Ayako, Masako, Gene, Yasuhara and John! Oh and we could get Lin to help as well…and maybe even Ms. Mori, since Lin seems so taken by her."

Naru's eyebrows furrowed, he closed his textbook with a snap and leveled his gaze at her, "What do you mean Lin is 'taken' by Ms. Mori?"

Mai only blinked, "Naru, didn't you know? Lin is so obviously in LOVE with her. I am very good at telling things like this."

Naru put a hand to his forehead as most of the others tried to hide their laughter behind their textbooks. Finally, Monk couldn't take it anymore, he erupted in to fits of laughter until he fell to the floor, rolling in between his and Ayako's desk.

Ayako reached down and smacked him, effectively shutting him up.

"What's so funny?" Mai asked, clearly not understanding the situation.

Naru watched her, out of the corner of his eye, she was grinning slightly, the corners of her smooth face lifting in humor. Her hair brushed her shoulders and as she moved it moved with her, sending strawberry vanilla shampoo wafting towards his nostrils. He smiled.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with you! Naru, you just smiled! This has got to be something serious! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!" Mai insisted, slamming her hands on to his desk.

The rest of the class, too busy with their own affairs, hardly seemed to notice the scenario taking place in the back of the classroom.

Masako's eyes widened as she slowly, slowly realized what John had meant…

Yasuhara, hidden behind a bookcase in the very back of the class, peeked his head out, grinning deviously…

Ayako shoved Takigawa out of her way, watching Mai and Naru in sudden interest…

Gene grinned, enjoying the sight of his brother being bothered by someone besides himself...

John sighed, rubbed his temples and enjoyed the bit of silence from his (well-meaning but still very loud) friends…

Takigawa diligently stood behind Ayako, his hands on his hips, warning Naru not to try anything outlandish on his favorite kouhai….

Naru looked at Mai, staring at her outright and not wavering his gaze. Her cheeks flushed, "W-What is it?" she stuttered nervously.

"Nothing," he promised, "We were just in awe of your stupidity. You are so attentive when it comes to other people but when it comes to yourself you are…DENSE."

Mai's face turned completely livid, she stood up quickly, her chair falling over in the process.

"I AM NOT DENSE YOU MORONIC SCIENTIST!!!" she screeched, Takigawa rushed forward and held her back easily.

"Come on Mai, you're wearing a skirt, don't kick him!" he begged.

"Fine." Naru said curtly.

Mai stared at Naru, suddenly calm, "Fine? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," he said, looking at her, "I'll cut you a deal. We'll have a contest. If you win then I will take back what I said about you being dense. If you lose then you have to admit to me that you are the densest person in all of Japan."

Mai watched him with complete resolution, "Deal."

"But wait!" Takigawa cut in, "What's the contest?"

Naru grinned mischievously, causing Mai to shiver, "Oh its easy, Mai just has to figure out who the person I like is by the end of the week."

Mai narrowed her eyes on the narcissist. Naru liked somebody? This Naru? Sarcastic, rude, blunt, insanely smart Naru? Was she dreaming?

"Deal." Mai said quickly turning away from Naru with red cheeks. She picked her seat up and sat down, facing away from the moronic scientist.

A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see her friends, all of them, watching her with concern.

"Mai," Takigawa said, shaking his head sadly, "You have no idea what you just agreed to, you are going to lose so bad."

* * *

Fact: Everytime you don't review a poor depressed fanfic author dies.

So please review and spare my life!!!

Ciao!


	2. L8R

_A/N: Not sure why but my writing style took a 180, this isn't as short as most of my updates and this is because I reached a sudden writers effusion (SAT word :)) and words are literally pouring out of me. I wrote about five pages for you and thought I should post quickly before the inspiration is gone. So, well, here it is. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: If unicorns from the planet Bing-Bing granted me access to the rights of Ghost Hunt then I would snatch them up but unfortunately the unicorns were killed by giant turtle gods and now thw rights have been lost to the flying rainbow chairs. As I assume you already have heard, flying rainbow chairs are rude and therefore have not let me buy Ghost Hunt yet. fortunately if I sell them mysister's sould they will consider it. Too bad for Courtney...she was so young. JK._

_In case you skipped the above I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT._

_Read._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: L8R_

When Mai Taniyama entered the first grade she had no idea what to expect. She had a hard enough time comprehending all of the new rules: No naptime, No crying, No snack breaks.

School work became vague and boring and she found it harder and harder to concentrate in classes.

All of this happened months after her father had passed away and her home had become less homely and more like a cemetery. Quiet and empty, except for the lingering spirits.

It was as if her mother had died with her father, because, even though she was there, Mai never saw her. Every day a warm breakfast awaited her in the morning and at night she came home to find dinner on the table, but her mother, or what had become of her mother, was locked away in her room day in and day out. And every night Mai tried to pretend that she couldn't hear the stifled sobs, echoing through the paper thin walls.

One day, close to the end of the school year, Mai was hot and drowsy. She hadn't slept because she couldn't understand her lessons, and as a result, hadn't finished her homework. Her teacher had made her stay after school as punishment and now she stumbled down the path on her way home.

She heard a crashing sound and a low moan just as she turned a corner and immediately perked up. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes she walked around a hedge, through a low gate and over an unkempt lawn. Grass and mold grew through the path that used to mark the way to the front doors and as Mai looked up her eyes widened.

She was at the old school house.

The old school house that everybody said was haunted.

'It's okay Mai, those are just stories. It's okay. You have to see if someone's hurt,' she repeated as a mantra to herself.

She reached forward and struggled pushing the door open but as it swung inward she was met with an unfortunate sight.

"Are you three…okay?" Mai asked, trying to repress her giggles.

Sprawled on the floor were three boys, one considerably older, and two completely identical, and under them was a video camera, or what was left of it.

"What are you doing in here girlie?" one boy asked, pushing himself to his feet, he waggled a finger in her face, "This fort is for boys only, girls are not allowed."

Mai narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Fort? This is the old schoolhouse. Don't you guys know that its haunted? Its not good to be hanging around in spooky places like this."

The other two boys, she noticed, remained silent, especially the older one. The older one, taller and skinnier than the boys, had a crop of hair covering half of his face and a scowl on the left side of his mouth.

"Haven't you heard that its rude to scowl and hide your face from strangers?" she asked, sticking out her tongue, "What are you three doing here anyway?"

The three seemed to glance between each other, debating on whether to tell her or not.

"Come on, you can trust me," she said, holding her hands out in front of her. "Pwetty, pwetty, pwease?"

The other identical boy walked forward and his, assumed, twin stepped aside as his much more serious counterpart scanned her from head to toe. Without batting an eye the boy said bluntly, "We're hunting ghosts."

Mai's eyes widened and her face lit up, "That's so cool! Can I help? Can I? Can I? Can I? I promise I won't get in the way! I've always wanted to see a ghost!"

"Oliver, Gene…" the older boy said in warning, stepping a bit forward.

"Sure," the serious twin said, "On one condition. I'll need you to make us tea, if we're going to work we will be needing large amounts of caffeine to stay awake."

Mai wrinkled her nose, "You talk funny, but sure, I can make tea. I make it for myself all the time."

"I'm Gene," the waggly finger twin announced, clapping her on the back, "and this is my younger and less handsome brother, Oliver. Oh, and that's Lin over there. I wouldn't talk to him much if I were you. Mommy says that Lin's going through 'puberty' and that he's going to be a meanie for awhile."

Mai nodded in understanding, "I'm Mai. Mai Taniyama. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Of course it is, who wouldn't want to meet us?" Oliver said nonchalantly as he was turning to pick up the shattered video camera.

"Stupid Noll," Gene said sadly, swinging his head, "he's such a narcissist sometimes."

Mai giggled, "Did you just call him Naru? Naru for Narcissist, that's the perfect name for someone like him!"

Gene stared at her, amazed. "Yeah, you're right it is," he turned on his brother, "No worries bro, from now on instead of Noll I'm going to call you Naru!"

Naru narrowed his eyes on Mai, "What a relief."

Kneeling down beside Naru, Mai began to pick up the camera pieces as well. She handed them to Naru, her fingers brushing against his and she met his eyes. They were very blue. She blinked rapidly and stood up, inspecting Gene for the same reaction. Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Gene asked uncomfortably as Mai stared at his eyes,

Mai sighed, "Did you know that your eyes are a lot less blue than Naru's?"

Fortunately Mai was spared the embarrassment of Gene explaining to her, that Naru and his eyes were the exact same color.

A door to the entrance where Mai, Naru, Gene and Lin were standing, crashed open and four other children stumbled in, flushed and livid.

"Hey, what are you doing here this our clubhouse!" the oldest boy demanded, he pointed his finger straight at Naru's face. Not good.

"We were here first," Naru said slowly, "And who may you be?"

The boy who had been pointing at him flushed in confusion and anger, "I am Takigawa Houshou and these are my friends, Ayako, John and Yasuhara…well, Masako too but she's not really _my_ friend, she's more like John's childhood friend and-"

"No matter who you are, this is our fort I suggest you leave," Naru said calmly, gesturing to Lin who hovered a good foot and a half over Takigawa's head.

"Yeah, well," Takigawa said, backing away, "That's unfair! We've been here all week!"

Naru narrowed his eyes and Mai sensed a fight in him, there was something about him that was very subtle and mature, but strong, something that maybe only she could see.

"I didn't see your name on anything," Naru said, in a shockingly serene manner, "Therefore it is not yours to claim."

The boy named John reached forward, grabbing Takigawa's swinging arm, "Come on now, there is no need to fight."

Mai stifled a laugh, his accent was strange.

"Naru, let me handle this," Lin insisted, pushing his charge behind him.

"Stupid Takigawa, don't get in to fights you can't win!" another girl, named Ayako, shouted, hitting Takigawa with a magazine. This girl seemed a lot older, her lips were painted bright red and her eye-shadow almost overtook her livid hazel eyes. Mai felt intrigued by these people.

The other girl and boy who hadn't spoken, Yasuhara and Masako, were hanging in the back of the group. Yasuhara seemed amused and leaned against a far wall with a playful look etched on his face, as if he might pull a prank at any second. Masako held the end of her kimono across her lips and her doll-like face was pointed directly towards Naru. Her eyes were wide and curious. Mai, for no reason at all, felt an inclination of foreboding and looked away from the faraway gleam in the girl's eyes.

"Don't mess with me!" Takigawa warned Lin, although his knees were shaking, "I have a black belt in origami!"

Ayako smacked him, "Moron."

Finally Mai had had enough, she stepped forward in a snap, stepping between Lin and Takigawa.

"Stop!" she yelled, and suddenly every eye was facing her. There was silence and Mai's face flushed, what was she supposed to say now?

"Mai…don't get involved," Naru warned, peeking out from behind Lin's scrawny frame.

Mai ignored him, "Um, I think that we should all get along," she announced, looking over at Takigawa and the others.

"I am Mai and this is Lin, Gene and Naru. We are going to be searching for ghosts in the schoolhouse…W-would you guys like to help?" she asked nervously.

"Hunting, idiot. We are 'hunting' for ghosts," Naru corrected.

"R-right," she stuttered, giving them her brightest smile.

For a moment the others were silent and then Takigawa, feeling somewhat intrigued by the small, fiery girl, caught her eyes with a grin.

"Sure, kid, lets all help out."

"You don't decide for me!" Ayako shouted, whacking him, but then she looked down at Mai's small, pale face, "But I guess I'm in too."

Without so much as a smile or a nod, Naru turned and went back to his camera. "Well then," he said after a moment, "Welcome to the team."

*******

Mai Taniyama had nada, nothing, no idea, not a clue, zip, zippo, zilch, nil ideas as to whom Naru could have a crush on. In fact, she had known Naru for years and still she knew absolutely no one that he displayed kindness towards. No one that was a girl anyway, and no one besides his mother.

Which was why she was crawling across the floor of the old schoolhouse with Takigawa in tow at five in the evening. She was spying on the narcissist.

"Mai," Takigawa hissed in complaint, "Ayako's going to kill me, we were supposed to clean the classroom today!"

"Shhhh," Mai hissed back, "I can't hear them."

The low voices coming from the other room were almost indecipherable to her ears, she pressed her head against the door, trying to concentrate on the sound.

"She's such a dunce, she'll never figure it out," Lin said amusedly, Mai flushed in anger.

"Yeah, well, I was just surprised that everyone but her knew already. How long have you been aware of that Lin?" Naru accused.

"Quite some time," Lin replied.

Mai crawled back when it appeared that their conversation was heading away from the topic. 'No way,' she thought, 'everyone knows but me? How? How do they even know her? Is it a girl in our class?'

Mai stood silently and followed Takigawa from their childhood fort/clubhouse. They never had found any ghosts.

Moreover Mai was more concerned with something other than spirits and Naru's foreboding challenge.

As Takigawa and herself separated at the corner and she was left alone she further delved in to her own thoughts. She was worried. Mainly because she didn't know why Naru liking someone, a girl especially, bothered her so much.

*******

Mai's apartment was empty. Of course it was, she lived alone.

Three years ago her mother had disappeared, after not leaving her bedroom for years. Mai had come home one evening to find a note on the counter, explaining how her English teacher had volunteered to take her in for a time and how Mai's mother simply couldn't handle herself anymore.

Mai knew the real reason, she had known it for years, since the first day back in the apartment after her father's funeral. Mai reminded her mother of her father because she looked exactly like him. She had the small frame, the short stature, the warm brown eyes and chestnut hair. Even their faces, while Mai's was clearly more feminine, were partially identical.

Mai was a burden, a reminder, of what her mother could no longer have. So Mai understood why she had left.

As Mai sat down in the dim apartment with the oven heating up her TV dinner and the fan by the window buzzing like cicadas in the background, she felt minutely disturbed by the loneliness of her life.

She hadn't felt this lonely since the day she had met Naru.

If Naru liked someone, maybe even loved that someone, what would happen to her? Would he have time for her anymore? Would they still be friends?

And even as she asked herself these ridiculous questions Mai knew that these weren't even the reasons she was so disturbed by Naru's challenge. What perturbed her the most wasn't that Naru had emotions or that he had taken a liking to a girl besides herself. It was that he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her before.

*******

…Wait a second, did she just think '_besides herself'_???

*******

"Mai? Mai! Mai, wake up and smell the coffee!" Ayako said holding a cup of Joe under the sixth grader's nose.

"Oh," Mai said in surprise, "Hi Ayako, is this for me?"

Ayako nodded and handed her the bitter drink as the two girls slumped on the benches the next morning before school.

Mai had always envied Ayako for her ability to look so mature. Naru teased Ayako incessantly about how 'old' she appeared but Mai was enraptured by the older girl's sensibleness. She wore makeup, styled her own hair, wore trendy clothes (even though they had uniforms) and her stamina was never daunted by any of the insults thrown at her.

She was Mai's role model and as the two sat together sipping their coffee in silence Mai looked up at her and, in a brief splurge of inspiration, asked, "Ayako, do you like anyone in our school?"

Ayako's face went entirely red and she spit of her coffee as if it had morphed in to earthworms on her tongue. "W-Why would you say that?"

"Only because I was wondering how it felt…to like someone. If Naru likes…whoever he likes then I want to know exactly what I should be looking for. And also…I don't know, I've just been doing a lot of thinking since yesterday." Mai admitted.

Ayako looked at the girl and then sighed, "Yeah well, liking someone is complicated. You see, you can't always control it. Sometimes you just love a person and you don't know why or how to stop. Mostly you just want to spend more time with them, you want to hear what they have to say and what they think of things. When you love someone, whenever you're with them you feel…content, like everything makes sense and you can do anything when you are with that person."

Mai nodded, "That makes sense."

But she frowned, "But then who does Naru like? He spends most of his time with either Gene, Lin or myself and even then we go to the movies, 'ghost hunt', hang out at his house and talk about everything. He's never told me that he likes someone."

Ayako grinned at the oblivious girl. Naru really had his work cut out for him…

"Hey Mai," Ayako said grinning, "I think I have an idea."

*******

"Where's Mai?" Naru asked as he sat down in class. The bell would ring in a few minutes and still the girl wasn't to be found.

"Late as usual," Takigawa announced, spinning around to face Ayako, "That will be ten dollars."

Ayako snapped her magazine open and blocked his face from her eyes with it, "Wait for it."

Gene entered the class, glancing around precariously, "Where's-"

"Shhh," Ayako hushed him.

The door to the class slammed open and Ms. Mori, hovering behind her desk, jumped in surprise. "Mai Taniyama is on time?" she said, astounded.

"Naru!" Mai said determinedly, making her way down the aisle and towards Naru's desk.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked, hiding his curiosity behind a thick novel.

Mai sucked in a breath and slammed her hands down on Naru's desk, "Would you like to go out tomorrow? After school? With me? We could hang out around the train station and go to the arcade."

For some reason, even though they had done this together numerous times before, this time was different. The tone of her voice made Naru put his book down and the spine snapped closed with a 'fwap'.

Takigawa leaned across the aisle and whispered in Ayako's reddening ear, "What did you do?"

Ayako only grinned, "You'll see, just wait patiently. Oh, and I believe you owe me ten dollars."

And among the bickering of Takigawa and Ayako, the pacifism of Gene, the muteness of Lin, and the whispered conversation between Yasuhara, John and Masako, Naru looked up and met Mai's eyes. He said 'sure'.

* * *

_If you review I guarantee you will make at least ONE person happy._

_Please Review._

_Au Revoir._


	3. LMAO

_A/N: Does anyone even read these anyway? I'm sure none of you care that my school and my lame friends have prevented me from updating for the past few months. I'm sure you also don't care that I'm offering all of you my sincerest apologies and I'm begging you guys to review!!!I'm sure you have better things to do than read my ramblings. Anywho, just read on._

_Disclaimer: Does anyone read these either? Does anyone CARE that I don't own Ghost Hunt?_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: LMAO_

The next day Mai sat beside her locker as she shoved some more useless junk inside. She didn't really need to organize things because they kept their lockers until graduation anyway. She still had months before exams and high school would separate her friends. Months before she would have to say goodbye to her moronic scientist because he was a genius and would probably be going to some elite, private academy. Months.

So she didn't really have to organize anything.

She was stalling.

"Mai Taniyama, you haven't cleaned out your locker in three years. In the name of all that is Ghost Hunt, why are you starting now?" a firm voice whispered in her ear.

She jumped only slightly and looked up to see Ayako kneeling beside her. Even kneeling her friend still towered over her. The smell of coffee and breath mints hit Mai like a tidal wave. She sat down. Suddenly dizzy.

"Ayako. I can't do this. Its sneaky. Its probably going to make Naru….veeeery mad," Mai admitted, wringing her hands together.

Ayako placed a hand on Mai's white fingers. Mai was so much smaller than anyone else in school. But in so many ways she was the bravest, strongest most endearing person Ayako knew. She also had the biggest heart.

"I have a feeling that this will make Naru anything but angry, hun," Ayako said, "Now get up off this floor and face him like a woman. Come on, this is not the toughest thing you've ever dealt with."

Mai winced at Ayako's insinuation.

The girls stood up and Ayako helped Mai squeeze her crammed locker closed. There was no one left in the hall and Ayako did a double check before squeezing Mai's shoulder and asking softly, "Speaking of 'hard things', have you been able to cover the rent? I can help out you know. Takigawa and I were thinking of working with you-"

Mai waved a hand in front of her friends face. She smiled. "My problem Ayako. Don't worry about it. Thanks though."

Ayako smiled back, "Go get him tiger."

*******

Mai observed that Naru kind of looked hot as he stood against the school building. The sun was high in the sky above their heads. Naru was turned away but she knew that he knew she was behind him.

"Hey Naru! Sorry to keep you waiting!!" Mai yelled, running up to him.

Turning, his hair whipped up in to his face, his eyes shimmered, and for the briefest moment Mai thought she saw him smile. Her breath caught in her throat.

"What are you staring at stupid?" Naru said teasingly, his face completely placid, his hands shoved deep in to his pockets. "Let's get going. You're so slow that we will barely catch the train to the station."

Mai didn't know whether to be offended or exhilarated. She chose the latter. Punching the freaking narcissist in the shoulder she barged off ahead of him. Even though he quickly matched strides with her, even though there was more silence between them than playful banter, even though they weren't holding hands.

Mai felt that under everything else they understood each other better than most married couples.

She got his quiet broodiness. She completely understood why he seemed to hold everything at a distance.

Truth be told he didn't.

He was shy.

He was so damn smart.

He would do anything to help a friend. Anything. Mai loved him for that.

Mai loved that when they walked quietly down a street the silence was completely comfortable.

She loved that he understood her with a glance.

She loved that even though he was trying to appear indifferent he was standing so close that they brushed sides.

She loved when he looked away but his eyes were still looking at her.

She loved that he was always there.

She loved that he cared so deeply about everyone, even if he never showed it.

She was breathless and excited as she and Naru approached the platform. She had never really realized how deep her feelings for Naru were. Her cheeks flushed red as she let Naru lead her toward the train.

"You okay Mai?" Naru asked.

She looked up at him, his face stoic, his eyes worried, "Yep, totalemente excellente."

Naru grinned slightly, "Nice French."

(Translation: totalemente excellente=totally fine)

The train pulled up in front of them and the sliding doors opened with a deep sucking noise. Mai only stepped in front of Naru for a moment as they jumped on to the train. In that moment a larger businessman stormed past her, his briefcase hurling in to her side like a battering ram. She felt kind of stupid as she fell to her knees inside the train. She should have seen the guy sooner. She should have jumped out of the way.

It took her a few moments to suck enough breath back in for her to breathe normally. Even then, when she opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw.

The other people on the train had swarmed forward, trying to size up the damage but Naru wouldn't let them. He was standing over her, one arm attached to a pole blocking her from view. He looked down on her in concern. Something new to Mai.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked softly, his entire body hovering over her now. His entire pale, muscled, lean, uniform laden body. Mai had always known that Naru was something of a hottie but….

Mai ducked her head in to her hands for different reasons than Naru assumed.

"Mai? Mai, are you okay?" he asked forcing her head back up to face his.

But Mai wasn't okay. Mai's entire face was burning so red that she sure she was conducting a fever.

Until that moment Mai hadn't realized something.

Naru could love whoever he wanted, but Mai… Mai had always loved Naru.

*******

"Takigawa! Get out of the way!" Ayako said, pushing his shoulder down so that she could observe the damage.

Not far from them on the train Naru was hovering over a red-faced Mai. Ayako breathed out a sigh of relief and let Takigawa cover her again. Lately and without any notice Takigawa, who had always been shorter than her, had sprung up. He now stood almost a head taller than her and the effort it took to look up at him made Ayako's cheeks redder than she would have liked.

"Ayako, is this a good idea? Its their first official date and we're spying on them. We aren't even very sneaky. I'm sure Naru, at least, has seen us already. He's looked over here twice," Takigawa complained, rubbing the back of his head with a free hand.

He looked down at his silent companion in confusion. Under normal circumstances Ayako would have been all over him. Smacking him and insisting that he was just stupid. Now not a peep was heard.

"Ayako?" he asked, prodding her shoulder. She was staring out a window. She didn't utter a word.

"Hey Ayako! Come on!" Takigawa teased, gently tapping her shoulder.

She turned on him slowly. Her bobbed red hair spilled over her ears and hazel eyes looked up to meet his in the dim, flickering train light.

Takigawa blushed, but managed to cover his slip-up with a large hand.

"What is it Houshou?" Ayako asked, looking up at him in boredom.

He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, "Eh? Nothing. You just looked a little younger than usual is all, you old hag."

Ayako then erupted. Needless to say that if Mai wasn't so transfixed with Naru's sudden manliness at that very moment Ayako and Takigawa may have been in trouble.

*******

"What do you want to do first?" Naru asked as Mai and himself walked through the revolving doors and in to Shibuya's arcade and game center.

At the moment the arcade was filled with squeals and giggles as shameless girls dragged dopey eyed boys to and fro across the floor. It was only the afternoon and this was a popular date spot.

"Well DDR (dance dance revolution) is out," Mai said, gesturing to the swarm of elementary schoolers that were needlessly beating the crap out of the poor machine.

"How about we start with…" Naru said quietly, pointing in the direction of their favorite game.

"Yes, yes! Of course! Its tradition, right?" Mai's entire face lit up. She grabbed Naru's arm and unconsciously began to drag him across the floor. Neither seemed to notice that they blended effortlessly in to the crowd of doting teenaged couples that were already ruling the arcade.

*******

"Where'd they go?" Ayako asked, popping a gum bubble as Takigawa led the way inside.

Scanning the room Takigawa couldn't help but grinning as he spotted the two. He pointed and Ayako rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Of course," she muttered.

*******

"_Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" _the machine drawled as Mai smacked yet another ghostie head back in to its hole.

Mai smiled as she totaled up her score and her tickets from the _Hit Them Ghosts _arcade game. It was a tradition to play this game. Ever since they were kids they would come down to the station and try to win.

In the fifth grade Lin was getting ahead of Naru in their second round and Naru got so mad that he just snapped. Mai had never seen anything like it. It was like he had possessed the game. It was like he was controlling it with his mind.

Naru leaned over her, staring at the neon numbers. "Not bad," he admitted, "But you still haven't beaten my score."

He pointed to the wall behind the machine where it stated proudly in bright orange neon: _Top Scorer, Naru Davis, 78,955,500,000 points._

Mai rolled her eyes, "Yeah, no one is ever going to break your score Naru. I swear to this day that you rigged the machine! I've never seen so many numbers on a game!! They couldn't even be displayed on the scoring panel because they went so high!"

Naru raised his eyebrows at her, knowing all too well that she was right.

"Yeah well, maybe its just because I'm so good," Naru said stoically.

Mai punched him in the shoulder, moving on to the Skee Ball machine and rolling her eyes, "Freaking narcissist."

Naru moved up behind her like a cat, unseen and unheard.

"So Mai. Do you have any idea who my crush is? Any idea at all?" Naru asked, watching her as she tensed.

She was pretty jealous, she had to admit, but she still had no inkling as to whom he had a crush on. Nada, nill, zip, just nothing.

Ayako had planned that Mai would string him along for the day. Try to coax the secret out of him, but Mai had resolved that there was no way Naru was going to fall for that, and even if he did it was wrong. They had a deal. She had to figure it out on her own.

Really though. Naru didn't like girls. He didn't even talk to Ayako or Masako if he didn't need to. The only girl that he had spoken to on a regular basis for the past seven years was herself.

Naru only ever talked to her.

Naru told her everything.

Naru had a crush on a girl.

The only girl besides Ayako and Masako and his mother that he talked to was…_no way._

_

* * *

_

_Has Mai, the densest girl EVER, really figured it out. Muahahaha, just wait and see :)_

_I have big plans for this story. Even though it was supposed to only be one chapter. It had taken control of my life._

_C'est la vie!!_

_Ciao._


	4. OMG

A/N: I know its been awhile, but I just found the rest of this story on my computer. I had completely forgotten about it -_-"

I'll post the last chapter after everyone's read this one.

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Ghost Hunt...

* * *

_Chapter 4: OMG_

Mai wasn't sure she could meet Naru's eyes. Especially since now she knew his secret.

She felt really guilty as they walked out of the arcade. Mai had a stuffed animal shaped like one of those ghosts from Danny Phantom tucked under one arm. In a brief splurge of friendliness Naru had handed her his tickets and both of theirs combined paid for her prize.

She almost wished that she was stuffed and soft and could be tucked under an arm. His arm.

"Mai Taniyama," Naru said harshly, making Mai look up. They were standing in the parking lot of their favorite café. It was on the first floor of an office building and upstairs Mai could just see the For Rent sign hanging above the neglected office doors.

"What is the matter with you?"

Mai ignored him and vaulted forward, racing towards the stairs of the office building, "Look Naru! That office is still For Rent! It's been at least five years since anyone's worked there. You should buy it and put that business you want in there. I could make you tea and Lin can be your assistant. Takigawa, Ayako, Masako, John and Yasuhara can all come and visit with us too!"

Naru's eye twitched, "My office will not be used as a café."

But just as suddenly his eyes softened as he looked over at Mai. She hung on the railing that led up to the offices. Her stuffed prize hung precariously from one of her arms. Her school uniform wasn't up to code. In fact her sleeves were rolled up, her jacket unbuttoned and her socks had scrunched up around her ankles. Naru had never seen anything so-

"Hey Naru lets go in the café, alright?" Mai asked, pulling on his sleeve. He nodded placidly, following her along.

Only as a means to start up the conversation did he mention her name.

"So what about Madoka? I thought that since Lin has taken to her then we would be including her more. She won't visit with us too?" Naru asked lightly.

Mai spun around, her eyes swimming with water. She looked all over Naru's face but it was as impassive as ever.

"Madoka, huh?" Mai said slowly, "It's Madoka you like then? When did you get a crush on her? Why did you never say anything?"

For once in his life Naru truly had nothing to say. Mai's head sunk lower to the ground, her hold on Naru's sleeve forgotten.

She wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't gonna cry.

She was not crying.

Suddenly a sound spewed from Naru's lips. Only for a very brief moment. Naru lost his cool.

Mai's eyes widened as she let go of Naru's sleeve and backed away slowly.

Naru the narcissistic, freaking, moronic jerk-wad w-was….._laughing_.

* * *

"Operation: Get Naru to Spill, was a fail," Mai reported at school the next day.

Madoka had already left in a splurge of emotion just after taking attendance and had left the class to its own devices. It was a wonder she was even paid.

Ayako nodded and patted Mai on the arm. She knew. She had seen the whole thing unravel from where she and Houshou had hidden in the parking lot by the café. Naru had laughed at Mai's announcement. Mai had slapped him and ran away. Naru had caught up with her and walked her home.

Really, those two were like an old married couple.

Mai laid her head down on her desk and sighed. Yasuhara was in the library. John and Masako had gone for a 'walk' to the water fountain ten minutes ago and hadn't returned. Houshou was sleeping with his feet up on his desk and Mai was so bored she could have screamed.

Absentmindedly she glanced at Naru's and Gene's desks which were empty. Lin was gone too. None of them had shown up for class this morning and so far no one had heard from them.

"So Mai are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" Ayako asked, peering at the girl over her Teen Magazine.

"I don't know, I was supposed to have figured out who Naru is in love with by tomorrow and I still have no idea. Going to the dance after losing his bet will be like rubbing sugar in the wound won't it?"

"Mai, its rubbing salt in the wound _not _sugar, and anyway just come and have fun with me and Masako. Otherwise us single and beautiful ladies will be all alone and we will look like idiots," Ayako declared. She was so loud that Houshou stirred in his sleep and his hands which had been crossed over his chest fell to his sides.

"If that's the case then why doesn't John go with Masako and you can go with Takigawa? You all would make nice couples. You…suit each other."

Ayako stared at Mai for a moment and then slapped her magazine on to her desk in horror, "You want me to go the dance with Takigawa?"

With this Takigawa woke up in a flurry and fell out of his desk with a 'flop'.

"Why the hell are you screaming my name you crazy old hag!" he yelled, "I was trying to sleep!"

Only then did Ayako's face turn entirely red. She got up out of her desk and smacked Takigawa with her magazine a dozen times or so while Mai rested her own head on her cool desk in order to process her thoughts.

She knew that she loved Naru. She always had loved him and somewhere deep down she knew that she had a special place in his heart as well. But she was like a little sister to him, something to protect, something to take care of, not something to love.

She sighed. Was she good enough for him?

This question echoed in her mind like the ping pong balls at the arcade.

She knew that she couldn't spend any more time looking for who Naru liked. She had to confess her own feelings. She had to do it tomorrow night. At the dance.

As the last bell rang at the end of the day Ayako looked up at Naru's empty desk.

"Wow, that narcissist never misses a day of school. Come to think of it neither does Gene or Lin. Something must be up," she commented as everyone but Mai raced for the school doors and freedom, "Hey Mai why don't you check your phone. Maybe he called you today?"

Mai nodded reaching for her backpack. It was worth a try. Mai had a cheap pharmacy brand phone for emergencies but Naru had the number. If something was wrong he would have texted or called her.

She opened her front pocket where she usually kept her cell but even as she did she realized that it wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh Ayako! I totally left it at the old school house the other day!" she screeched, emptying out the contents of her bag on to her desk to double check.

"Are you sure? You could have just left it at home-"

"No, I was spying on Naru and I put it on silent and left it in the kitchen on the counter. I can see myself doing it too! I'm so stupid…" Mai said, shaking her head crudely.

"Hey don't worry about it," Ayako said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'll run by there with you and get it."

"No, you have clean up duty today remember?"

"How could I forget, that narcissist was supposed to help me and he missed school. That jerk."

"Anyway, I'll run by on my way to work. Its no biggie. I'll text you and tell you where Naru is if he called me!" Mai said backing towards the doorway, "Catch you later!"

With a smile Mai ran from the classroom and Ayako shook her head in amusement. That girl was always so full of energy. As for Ayako, she was just a lonely and bitter person. She was tired of pretending to be mad at Houshou when most of the time just wanted to smile and laugh at his dumb jokes. About 15 minutes later she sighed morosely and got to work sweeping the floor.

Maybe she should confess-

"Ms. Matsuzaki, I am sorry I'm late."

Ayako looked up only to find none other than Naru the narcissist standing at the head of the classroom reaching for a sponge in the broom closet.

"And where the hell have you been all day?" Ayako asked simply. She tossed another wad of gum in her mouth and stared at the boy with a twinge of annoyance.

"Didn't Mai tell you? I did text her." Naru said as he began to clean the black board. The soapy water left the chalk smudges oozing from the sponge in Naru's hands.

"No, she forgot her phone today. What's up?"

"Idiot," Naru said, shaking his head, "I was at the old school house. Lin had someone inspect it so we could possibly buy the land but they found that the old place is falling apart. It could crumble any day now so Gene, Lin and I spent the day carefully removing all of our equipment and junk from the back room. We found a whole box of stuff from when we in the first-"

Ayako's broom clattered to the floor and Naru spun around to see the girl standing dumbfounded in the middle of the aisle. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth was hanging open.

"Ms. Matsuzaki-"

"Mai forgot her phone in the kitchen! Naru, she is in the old schoolhouse _right now_!" Ayako yelled.

Without another word Naru dropped the sponge and sprinted from the classroom faster than Ayako could process his movement. She was standing in an empty classroom with Mai's cheerful smile echoing behind her eyeballs like an instant replay.

What if that was the last time she saw her friend's smiling face?

Pulling herself together Ayako threw her backpack over her shoulder and followed on Naru's heels. Out the door, in to the hallway, outside of school. The sun was setting. Twilight was coming.

She hoped they made it in time.

Mai walked in to the old schoolhouse absentmindedly. The front door creaked when she opened it, per usual. She walked in to the kitchen and found her phone resting on the far side of the counter. Where Naru would never have seen it. With her phone in her pocket she looked up at the room and stopped mid-step.

Everything was wrong. The table was gone, the chairs too. The coffeepot, Naru's favorite kettle, missing. Mai ran in to the backroom where they kept their equipment but when she threw the door open all that met her eyes was emptiness.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

All of their memories and priceless ghost hunting equipment. It was all gone.

Who would take it?

Mai walked around the first floor for a bit. Opening the doors to a few classrooms. Peering in at the dusty desks and tables. The chalky whiteboards and the smudged floors. She and all of her friends had loved this place ever since they were little.

Even though they had never found any ghosts they had connected and become good friends here. She almost couldn't bear walking now, through empty halls and stolen memories.

Tears slid down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a faint vibration, probably an old text that she had never bothered to check. She dug it out of her pocket and flipped it open. There were two texts from Naru and one from Gene.

The first one read: Naru Davis, 7:51 AM, Hey idiot, I'm not coming to school today, have fun without me.

Rolling her eyes Mai scrolled to Gene's text that read: Eugene Davis, 7:52 AM, that's some tough luv there Mai. My brother's a jerk, why do u like him so much? :P

Scrolling back up to Naru's last text Mai felt a faint tremble beneath her feet and looked up at the ceiling. Through the cracks in the walls Mai had always been able to see the second floor and now she see almost too clearly that second floor was no longer. The trembling turned in to a chorus of thunder as Mai's feet carried her to the entrance and the roof of the old schoolhouse fell in on itself.

She had to get out quickly. It was only a matter of time before the whole building fell apart.

It was just as she was heading outside and could see the door. A few more steps and she would have been home free but with a gut wrenching screech one of the many wooden lockers that lined the foyer was ripped from the rusted steel nails that held it against the wall. As if in slow motion Mai saw it fall towards her and she closed her eyes.

Her phone clattered to the floor with Naru's last text message still flashing across the screen. It read: Naru Davis, 12:45 PM, Just finished emptying out schoolhouse, its too dangerous to go in there anymore. See you soon, Naru.


	5. DBL8

_A/N: This probably should have been two chapters but I didn't want to make you guys wait. This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. :)_

_**IMPORTANT**: If you enjoy any of my other stories please go on to my profile page and vote for which one I should finish first! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Yup...I still don't own Ghost Hunt. _

* * *

_Chapter 5: DBL8_

Naru saw the roof caving in. He ran inside anyway.

Just before he entered Ayako grabbed his shoulder and yelled, "Wait, Naru! She might not be in there!"

But Naru ripped free from her and ran inside anyway because he knew she was.

Naru did not have much experience with girls. Due, mostly, from his less than charming disposition. But with Mai it was different. Mai was easy to talk to and fun to be around. She encouraged him and paid attention to him (and everyone) even when no one ever paid attention to her. When her parents left, first her dad then her mom, Mai never said a word. She would just smile and pretend that nothing was wrong but he could always tell that on the inside she was crying. On the inside she was scared and alone but tried to be brave and cheerful so that no one else would have to worry about her. She was selfless and Naru loved that about her.

He had always loved her. Ever since that first day he had met her in the first grade when she told Gene that their eyes were different shades of blue. No one had ever really been able to tell them apart. Only Mai saw him as Naru and not one of the Davis twins. Mai looked at Naru and she saw the real him.

Now as he was running in to the crumbling building Naru saw Mai. One of the lockers had fallen over and was pinning her to the ground. Her eyes were closed.

Naru ran over to her and shook her.

"Mai, are you alright?"

She stirred so he knew she was alive but the entire building was falling now and Naru knew he wasn't strong enough to pry the locker away from Mai by himself.

"Ms. Matsuzaki! I need your help!" he screamed.

Hesitantly Ayako peered inside the doorway. Only when her eyes fell on Mai did she rush over. Together they lifted up the locker by a fraction and Naru, with one arm still holding the locker up, reached down and slid Mai out from under it.

In one fell swoop the locker crashed to the floor, Naru lifted Mai in to his arms and just as the three friends ran from the building, the ceiling finally came crashing down. It was almost perfect timing, as if the old building had known they were inside and had been waiting for them to leave before it gave its last quaking breath and collapsed.

Now Ayako, Naru and Mai were sprawled across the lawn. Ayako and Naru heaving long, heavy breaths. Mai, unconscious.

"Ms. Matsuzaki, can you please call the hospital? I believe Mai is injured more than she seems," Naru said simply. Lifting Mai's head in to his lap.

He straightened her body out on the grass. Her legs, although lying flat looked painfully swollen. Ayako nodded and lifted her cell phone to her ear.

Naru stared at Mai's peaceful face until the sirens echoed down the street and even then he only looked up for barely a moment. Only to confirm that this ambulance was for Mai and that Ms. Matsuzaki was still there so she could explain what had happened to the authorities.

Naru, staring at Mai's pale face, did not think he was up to explaining anything.

* * *

When Mai woke up the first thing she saw was definitely out of the ordinary so it was only natural for her to assume that she was dead.

Why not?

Takigawa was asleep beside Ayako on the other side of the room. They were holding hands. Weird.

John and Masako were curled up on the floor by the doorway with their heads on each others shoulders. Weird.

Yasuhara was hanging half in, half out of the window, shouting at an airplane. Weird.

Gene, Lin and Madoka were nowhere to be seen either. Weird.

But the strangest thing of all was that Naru was sleeping with his head on her bed, his black hair brushing against her arm and the rest of his body sitting in a chair beside her. He looked so peaceful when he slept that it was almost a shame when his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her.

At first he seemed almost relieved but then his face settled in to annoyance.

"You are such an idiot," he commented vaguely.

That was it. She was definitely not in heaven. Naru would have been nicer to her if she was.

She looked down at herself. An IV bag was connected to a needle in her arm. Her face hurt, her legs hurt. Actually, everything hurt but her butt which was quite comfortable.

Just then, before she could ask any questions Yasuhara turned around and started shouting that she was awake. Houshou, Ayako, John and Masako woke up and started hugging her and telling her how worried they had been. She couldn't even smile because her face hurt too bad to move. Instead she laughed painfully and grinned and finally turned to Naru and asked what had happened.

"You ran in to a collapsing building to retrieve a ten dollar phone that you bought at a drugstore. Idiot." he said, crossing his arms.

"Don't take it wrong, Naru saved you," Takigawa said grinning.

"Hey, I did too! I risked my life running in to that building!"

"There's not much of it left to risk you filthy old hag."

"Hey you two, no fighting in a hospital!"

Mai was surprised but her friends voices were actually drifting in to the background. Her vision was turning all fuzzy and she found herself resting her head against her pillow.

Naru sat beside her again and leaned close enough to her so that if she wanted she could have kissed him. Just an inch, a centimeter. His lips were so close.

"Go to sleep, its been a long day and its late," Naru said backing away.

Obediently Mai did this without complaint. Her eyes slipped shut. She dreamed about her childhood.

* * *

In one of her dreams Mai saw Gene. She was in an empty space. Everything but Gene was black like she was standing in the middle of the solar system with the lights turned off. When Gene turned to look at her he was wearing a black suit and smiling.

"Gene?" she asked.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination. My name is Carl. Duh, its Gene."

Mai raised her eyebrows, "What are you wearing? What's going on?"

Gene shrugged, "I was bored. I know you love my moronic brother so I thought I would test you a bit."

"Test me? Gene, you know I'm bad at tests."

"Not this kind," Gene said with a smile.

Mai spent the next three hours being shown thousands of pictures of Naru and Gene. For every picture she had to tell them apart.

She got every one right.

* * *

It was Friday morning when Mai woke up.

Surprisingly Lin was at her bedside. He was typing away at his laptop, his fingers dancing across the keys like music.

"Morning," she croaked, "Where did everyone go?"

Lin looked up at her, "School. Oliver did not want to leave, just so you know. He fought with me for half an hour."

Mai smiled a little and leaned back in to her pillows. There were many thoughts running through her head after her long rest. It seemed as if there were quite a few 'situations' that she needed to take care of and she knew exactly where to start.

"You know, Lin. Ms. Mori likes you too. I can tell these things."

For the first time Mai had ever witnessed Lin stopped typing and looked up at her over the glowing iridescent screen of his laptop. He blinked a few times as he stared at her pale bruised face.

"I know, and that's my business." he said with a little smiled of his own, "As for you," he said, returning to his typing, "you have stitches on your forehead, and your right ankle is sprained. You have many cuts and bruises but nothing you won't heal from."

Mai nodded a bit and her hand flew to her forehead. No wonder it had hurt so much last night, a huge bandage covered all of the skin above her eyebrows and a dull throbbing pain still echoed beneath her fingertips.

"Lin…"

"Yes." Lin asked, without glancing up at her.

"Do you think I would be well enough to leave tonight?"

Lin nodded, "Yes, you are being released this afternoon."

"Good," Mai said, "and Lin?"

"Yes," Lin asked with a noticeable groan.

"Remember that time I made tea for Naru for a week while he had the flu? I came over everyday after school?… Well, back then you said that you owed me one."

Lin raised his eyebrows a fraction and Mai went on.

"You see, I'm going to need a favor."

* * *

"She what?" Ayako screeched in to her cell phone. She was at school pacing the hallway. It was lunch break and she had just called Mai's room at the hospital.

"I'm sorry miss but Ms. Taniyama checked herself out two hours ago. She passed all of the standard release requirements. There was no reason to keep her here," the nurse on the other line confirmed.

Ayako twirled a stray piece of string around her finger until her hands were crisscrossed with white bloodless lines. Finally she bit in to the receiver, "How about the fact that _less than 24 hours ago_ a building **fell** on her. Was _that_ not enough to keep her?"

With that Ayako slapped her phone shut and collapsed against a wall. Softly the door to the classroom closed beside her and Takigawa kneeled next to her. For lunch break the halls were incredibly quiet. The classroom was almost empty and Ayako could just barely hear the chatter of students in the lunchroom a few floors away.

"So, I'm guessing she left?" Takigawa said nonchalantly.

"Really? How'd you know?" Ayako said, biting back tears of frustration.

Gently Takigawa placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't budge or smack him. In fact she could barely breathe. His hand was so warm.

"Mai has always been reckless. That's why we love her so much."

"What? Oh…yeah," Ayako said, her voice hitching. She hadn't been thinking about Mai at all. She had been thinking about Houshou's hand on her shoulder… "I just wish she'd let us help her sometimes. She lives by herself. Pays the bills. Handles tuition. Even though she has a scholarship. I just want…"

Ayako sighed. She was terrible. Absolutely malignant. She could no longer concentrate on the fact that Mai had checked herself out of the hospital with a head injury. The only thing she was interested in was Houshou.

His hair. His face. The way he was smiling at her right now. He wasn't overcritical or rude. He only ever teased her, really. She kind of loved it when he teased her.

She was so busy staring at his Caribbean Blue eyes that she didn't notice that his face was getting closer until his lips were touching hers. She was shocked but not entirely surprised. Her eyes slipped shut. Her hand was shaking but she placed it on his shoulder. He made her stronger.

When they broke apart Ayako was smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. Takigawa stared at her and kissed her again. Just a peck. Just to make sure it was real. Then he smiled too.

"Took you long enough old hag," he said teasingly.

Then she smacked him.

* * *

"What do you think?" Mai asked Lin as she stood in front of the department store mirror, "Too white?"

Lin looked up from his laptop for the second time that day and squinted his eyes. Unfortunately for Lin they were just outside the women's dressing room in a downtown store. Lin had no idea how he had been presuaded in to taking the girl shopping. Luckily the store had wifi so while Mai was buying a dress Lin could working diligently. Or at least _try _to work.

"Mai, it's a white dress. How could it be _too _white?" he asked, shaking his head. He would never understand women.

"Well, its just… I don't know. I don't usually wear dresses and they're so…flimsy."

She twirled in front of the mirror and the skirt of the dress circled around her like the petals of a rose.

Lin looked up again (third time). He squinted and nodded.

"Buy that one," he said, "Naru will love anything you wear."

With that Mai's entire face turned red. Before the embarrassment could leak down to her shoulders, she excused herself to change out of the dress so she could purchase it.

Meanwhile Lin sat outside the dressing room thinking about Madoka wearing a white dress. He thought that someday he might like to see her wear something like that.

* * *

Later that day Ayako walked in to the dance with Masako on her arm. They weren't there 'together' but the girl was clinging to her like a fly sticks to glue and Ayako was getting annoyed.

"Is Mai supposed to be here?" Masako asked, her nails digging in to Ayako's arm.

Finally Ayako shook her off, "I don't know. I've been calling her. I checked her house. I checked the hospital and the arcade. She was nowhere I looked so I figured I might see her here. By the way Masako, would you mind not clinging to me?"

Masako backed away from Ayako and hung her head, "Sorry, I just… I'm nervous."

Ayako perked up, "Nervous?"

"Yeah, John asked me to be his date tonight and I said…no," Masako said tightly. She didn't normally like sharing with Ayako and Ayako took this as a positive sign. Masako Hara was finally coming out of her shell.

"Why is that?" Ayako asked.

"Well I've known him forever. He's my best friend. He's…"

"Always there for you, kind, sweet, loyal, nice, funny," Ayako interjected.

"Yes," Masako admitted, "I made a mistake. I was only thinking about Mr. Davis -ahem- Naru. Then I realized that I didn't even really like Naru. The one that I really like is-"

"Standing right behind you."

Masako spun around, her large ochre eyes panicked, but John wasn't there.

Ayako shook her head and pointed him out in the crowd, "He's right there Masako," she said, giving the girl a push, "Now go and get him."

A moment later Ayako felt Houshou's arm slide over her shoulders. Together they watched Masako and John make up. Masako's cheeks were incredibly red and John's were even redder but the two laughed and eventually John offered his hand to Masako for a dance.

"Hey, speaking of romance wasn't Mai supposed to spill who she thinks Naru's crush was by tonight?" Houshou asked his girlfriend as he spotted Yasuhara dancing with a girl from their class. The boy was twirling her and laughing. The girl was laughing too.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll just have to see what happens," Ayako said, pointing to the doorway.

Takigawa turned and suddenly saw a gorgeous girl wearing a white dress. He was dumbfounded and it took him several moments to realize that the girl was Mai and the boy standing feet away from her _staring _was Naru.

* * *

Naru was standing to the side of the doorway to the school gym. He hated dances. His brother knew he hated dances and this was why he was dragged here. Truthfully he had spent all day looking for Mai because the idiot had gone missing. Finally around four o'clock he had called Lin who had surprisingly informed him that Mai was with him and was fine.

This news did not bode well with Naru. Naru was the boss, not technically but in the intangible aspect of the word, Naru had to know everything that went on in his life. _Especially _when it concerned Mai.

So when he turned around to leave the dance while Gene wasn't watching and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on Naru was properly stunned. Especially when he realized it was Mai.

She stepped daintily on to the gym floor as if it were a cloud. The white dress that she wore clung to her chest and hips and then flew down to her knees, the gossamer fabric gently brushing her ivory skin. Her hair hung straight with a silver jeweled clip holding her bangs off her face. One silver necklace hung from her neck and her face was practically devoid from all makeup except some blush and lip gloss.

She almost didn't see Naru standing in the corner but she felt him staring at her and hastily walked up to him.

Up close Naru could see where she had been injured. Her ankle was wrapped in a brace and a thin bandage covered her forehead. Her arms and legs were covered in purple bruises but for some reason Naru didn't care about any of that. All he saw were her eyes.

"Naru, I have a confession," Mai said in a deadly serious voice that made Naru want to laugh, "About the challenge: to find your crush, or whatever. I haven't really been taking it seriously since I realized that I'm in love with you."

Naru couldn't hear anything but her. Well he could but just barely. His ears were filled with this incessant buzzing. He wanted to it to stop but all he see was her eyes and all he could hear was her voice.

"Yeah, I love you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you like this but I do. I don't care who you love, as far as I'm concerned I will always love you. Of course I am just an eighth grader and-"

Naru couldn't take it anymore. As far as Naru was concerned be was about to do the boldest thing he had ever done. He didn't care that everyone was watching or that he was in public or that his friends and his brother would probably taunt him about this for the rest of his life. He put both of his hands on Mai's shoulders stopping her short.

She stared up at him eyes wide and confused as he leaned down and kissed her.

It wasn't a long kiss but when he broke away Naru felt better than he had in a long time.

Mai was still staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Mai," he said slowly, because as far as he was concerned she was still a complete idiot, "The one I love has always and will always be you."

* * *

Epilogue:

Mai's senior year of high school ended faster than she would have liked. She had stood in the line on graduation day and received her diploma with everyone else but she was not destined for great things as her friends and classmates were.

For one, she couldn't afford college or university. Not that she had the grades to pass the entrance exams anyway but the most she could afford was her measly high school education from a measly private school.

The only truly exciting thing was that she could finally get a good full time job. She would be able to pay the rent and have more money for herself and when she turned 18 in two months she would receive her entire inheritance as well. Which wasn't much but would to ease her financial burden at least a smidge.

Now on the verge of adulthood Mai sat in her favorite café with her favorite people in the world. Ayako and Houshou sat side by side, teasing and annoying each other the way only they could. John and Masako sat apart, they were dating but were still entirely cordial to each other which was almost weird. Yasuhara sat across from them, chatting with Gene about the 'pain's of being a young and handsome bachelor these days' while Gene just stared and nodded.

The only people missing were Lin and Madoka who were on their honeymoon. Which was a miracle in itself.

After another few minutes of idle chatter Mai turned and saw Naru heading in to the café. He had eaten lunch with them and then gone off to the 'bathroom' and never returned.

"Where have you-" Mai started to scold but Gene jumped across the table and threw his hand over her mouth. She almost bit him but settled on squirming instead. "Let me-"

Just then Naru placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her to her feet. "Come on Mai, we have a surprise for you."

Skeptically Mai followed her friends to the door of the café where Naru tied a bandana over her eyes and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Guys? Where are we going?" Mai asked for the third time as Naru guided her feet up a set of stairs.

"You'll see," Yasuhara giggled which only made Mai incredibly worried.

Finally at the top of the stairs Naru whispered in her ear, "Ready?"

She nodded and the bandana was taken off her face.

In front of her was door that read SPR: Shibuya Psychic Research, in big bold letters.

Silently Mai realized that this was the office over the café. The office that four years ago she had told Naru that they should all work at one day. So they could be together.

Truthfully she had just been frightened then. Scared that all of her friends would go off to fancy high schools and leave her behind. She had been thrilled that they had been able to spend the past four years together. That had been enough for her.

As she stared at the door tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is…"

"We don't want to miss each other. This has always been our plan. Well, Naru's at least. It was his idea to buy the place when we graduated," Ayako explained.

"This way we can still be together," Masako said softly, holding John's hand.

"We will never fall out of touch. And Lin and Madoka can work here too when they come back from their 'vacation'," Gene said smiling.

Mai didn't know what to say. She stood in front of the door fumbling for words. "B-but Ayako, you were going to be a doctor like your parents. Takigawa, you want to be a rockstar. Masako wants to be an actress. John wants to be a pastor. Yasuhara was going to university… Naru… You and Gene were going back to England weren't you?"

No one had spoken of it but it was almost without being said that they had all assumed Naru and Gene would move to England to be closer to their family. Two years ago their parents had moved there to start a company and Naru and Gene had stayed behind to finish high school. High school was over.

"We," Ayako said, gesturing to everyone, "Can still do all of those things. We can balance school and a job, especially since there aren't many office hours in our field," she laughed, "We can join you guys on expeditions, kick phantom ass and still go back university or college or whatever else it is that we are doing."

"And we're not leaving," Naru said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We can run the SPR Japan branch and our parents can do whatever they want in England," in a whisper he added, "I would never leave you behind."

Mai smiled a watery smile. In the past four years of them dating Naru had become inexplicably kind, but only in private. To others he was still cold as ice, firm and strong. To her he was Naru, a tyrant and a teddy bear all in one. Although in reality he was probably just sucking up to her so she would make him some tea.

Mai stared at SPR and could see all the dreams of her childhood, all of their ghost hunting and fantasizing, it was all coming true.

She nodded to the door. A huge smile on her face.

"So, can I look inside?"

Naru nodded, and swung the door open, "Welcome Home."

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! I truly appreciate it! Also please send me any criticisms/concerns by review so I know what to work more on in the future. :) You guys rock my socks XD _


End file.
